fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Eris, The Ultimate Dwarf Planet Episode 1
The Beginning of the Apocalypse is the first episode of the series. It was written by MosuFan2004. Plot Everything was going fine in Universe 2004... Remixite was robbing a bank... Ratzilla was destroying backyards with his holes... XP-siuz was shutting down randomly... Gawdzila was killing others with his grammar... Everything was just as normal. M.V.P came back to their house ''base ''after partying in a nursing home. Bob turned on the TV, and the breaking news were on the TV, saying "Ay ladiz and guntelmin, an' tudai anoder galaksi disapird". Bob said "meh, galaxies dissapear everyday, nothing special..." and switched the channel. MF4 and Pepezilla were playing video games, but then a loud noise was heard all over the solar system. It sounded like "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF..." and then stopped. Jeff-saurus was scared as f***, he was hiding under his cup of tea that was MORE THAN 10 F****** TIMES SMALLER THAN HIM. The group went outside to see what the f*** was that noise. Suddenly, a very bright white beam came from the sky, it hit the ground and made a crater, the group was like "wtf".. They warned other kaiju and people about this, to tell them that they can expect literally ANYTHING. Ratzilla stayed with M.V.P to help them since Ratzilla has tunnels going through the whole city. The group moved to Ratzilla's undergorund home, in order to be more safe. Later, more of those beam strikes were reported. All over the solar system. Bob began Googling to find out what are those beam strikes happening all over the solar system. P-rex and Ratzilla were going to the supermarket to steal ''get ''some food. But then they saw Remixite and Beagler drinking 7 Up. Remixite saw them and instantly summoned his sword. Ratzilla asked "What are you doing here?", Remixite replied "The same thing you are doing, hiding from these motherf****** beam s****, they destroyed the bank I was bout to rob!!!!!". Ratzilla said "Since we are all currently in the same problems, do you want to join us?", Remixite asked "Do you have 7 Up?", Ratzilla replied "Ye", Remixite shouted "I'M IN!". They all went back to the underground base with bags full of food and drinks. Ratzilla and Remixite explained how Remixite came here. P-rex started growling as a loud, earthquake-like noise was heard. Spartaler turned on the camera and saw around 20 beams striking rapidly. Gawdzilla suggested not to leave the bunker any time soon. Pepezilla replied to Gawdzilla: "But how are we going to find other kaiju then?", then Ratzilla replied "I have tunnels all around this city, remember? I can even go to people's toilets". Half of the group stayed in the bunker and the other half was going to find the other kaiju. The group that stayed in the bunker was: Bob, MF4, Jeff-saurus, Gawdzila, Remixite and the other half was: P-rex, Spartaler, Dubsteparian, Pepezilla, Ratzilla. They began searching for other kaiju through the tunnels. -More in episode 2- Characters Allied Forces *Bob *Jeff-saurus *Pepezilla *Gawdzila *MF4 *Dubsteparian *P-rex *Spartaler *Remixite *Beagler *Ratzilla Villains * None Category:MosuFan2004's Stories Category:Eris, The Ultimate Dwarf Planet Category:Fanfiction